Time Machine Wiki:Sources
This page gives instructions on where to take information from for use in writing articles on the wiki. Novels Most of the novels based on The Time Machine are more or less attempting to be in continuity with the original novel, The Time Machine. While many of these sequels contradict each other, this wiki nonetheless takes the stance that they should be treated as though they're all canon sources-- any conflicts should be addressed in the article, by presenting both alternate versions of the issue and pointing out the discrepancy. The following novels are 'canon' and in the same continuity as the original: *The Time Machine (original novel) *Morlock Night *The Space Machine *The Man Who Loved Morlocks *The Wee Time Traveler *The Time Ships *The Time Machine: A Sequel Some novels, while based on the original, do not attempt to keep continuity with the original. These are still valid sources for writing articles on the wiki, but make sure to keep their histories separate from the main histories of characters, etc. presented in the original novel continuity. Make a separate section for information or biographies from sources in different continuities. Examples of this include: *Time Machine II (In the same continuity as the 1960 film). *Time Machine Troopers Films Each Time Machine film released thus far has started its own continuity. Articles and info from any of these is fine, but again, info should not be mixed with that from other continuities (see novels section of this article). In some cases, books or comics are released that tie into the films. In that case, these spin-off media take place in the same continuity as the film and should be treated as such. The films are: *The Time Machine (1960 Film) **Time Machine II (tie-in sequel novel) **Time Machine: The Journey Back (sequel short film) *The Time Machine (1978 Film) *Time After Time *The Time Machine (2002 Film) *Time Kid *Morlocks When the Sleeper Wakes When the Sleeper Wakes is another novel by H.G. Wells. The novel serves as an intermediate point between the "present day" and the year 802,701 that we see in The Time Machine. The main bulk of the story takes place in a future where society is beginning to diverge into what will become the Eloi and the Morlocks. Because of this close relationship with the story of The Time Machine, this wiki takes the position that it is essentially a prequel story, and thus a Time Machine novel. As such, articles and info from anything in the novel, and any derivative works based on the novel, are acceptable. This includes characters and information from the movie Sleeper which is only loosely based on the novel. War of the Worlds War of the Worlds is another novel by Wells that has close ties of continuity with The Time Machine, like When the Sleeper Wakes. However, this is a whole nother kit'n'kaboodle. In the novel "When the Sleeper Wakes", the Martian invasion from War of the Worlds is mentioned as a past event, establishing the three novels to be in the same continuity. However, War of the Worlds information should not be used for articles in this wiki. The reason for this is that unlike When the Sleeper Wakes, War of the Worlds is sort of a separate concept and storyline that just happens to take place in the same universe. Also, the amount of War of the Worlds derivative material is massive, and there's a whole separate wiki devoted to that. It's kind of similar to the wiki on Batman, or Superman, for example. Both of those heroes are established to take place in the same universe, and sometimes cross over with each other. Both of those wikis, as such, have articles on some characters from each other's worlds, but only using information from the comics where the two have crossed over somehow. That policy applies to this wiki as well. Information on things from the War of the Worlds universe is only valid when it appears in a Time Machine related source. The following are some valid Time Machine sources that reference War of the Worlds: *When The Sleeper Wakes *The Space Machine Crossovers with Other Media On occasion, characters and concepts from The Time Machine have featured prominently in episodes of television series and other media that are unrelated to The Time Machine. Information from these sources is valid, but ONLY AS TAKEN FROM THE SPECIFIC EPISODE. For example, The Time Machine makes an appearance in an episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, which is itself a massive show that has nothing to do with the time machine. So any character that appears in that episode is acceptable to write about, including an article on Superman himself, so long as only info is used that comes from that specific episode. In other words, treat the individual episode where Time Machine-related concepts appear as an individual Time Machine movie. And also remember to treat it as a separate continuity unless the show is written to seem like it's part of the same continuity. Examples: *Doctor Who *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman *Power Rangers: Mystic Force (Morlocks were the primary villains for this season of the long-running show).